


surprise!

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: donna has a vistor for josh...
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Reader
Kudos: 2





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr psychiatristreturning

“Josh! You have a visitor!”

The deputy chief of staff dropped his head on the desk, he had told Donna not to let anyone in, as today was his birthday. “Donna, what did I say about letting people in to see me?” 

She walked into the door frame, attempting to hold back a smile, “I know but this is special,” Donna whined.

Donna then waved her hand, signaling the person to come in. You stepped into the office, “Y/N?” 

“Hey.” you hadn’t seen Josh since your father’s funeral, four years ago. He stood up and walked over to you and hugged you tightly. You stumbled back surprised at the sudden embrace. “Happy birthday,” you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him, “I missed you so much.” 

Donna smiled at you two, “I’ll be back, okay?” Josh nodded, she began to walk out of the office, pausing to turn and look back, seeing Josh try and subtly wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

He pulled away from you, “I missed you. And I’m sorry I haven’t seen you in four years.” 

“I’m sorry too, and I’m sorry that I showed up to see you at work?! I’ll go if you want, I’m sorry I should’ve known better.”

Josh let out a rushed “No!” he squeezed his eyes shut, “No. No one really knows that I have a sister besides…” you nodded solemnly, “You can stay, I’d be happy to have you stay.” 

Donna rushed back in, “I’m sorry, but, you have a meeting in the Roosevelt room, oh, and Y/N you can come too.” 

Josh furrowed his brow, but you two still followed Donna into the room. When you walked in Josh was greeted with a loud, “Happy birthday!” from the White House staff. Josh smiled widely as all the attention fell on you, Sam first spoke up, “Who’s this?” 

You shyly waved, “I’m Josh’s sister, Y/N.” 

“You never told us?” 

“Surprise?” Josh did sad jazz hands. 

“Any embarrassing stories of Josh?” 

“Well…”


End file.
